


Wildflowers

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Hummingbird 'Verse [2]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, just fluff, shameless angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Ezra pines for you when you go to fetch supplies.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Series: Hummingbird 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Wildflowers

The moons outside the window seemed to take longer to rotate, when she was gone.

Food tasted of nothing. His sleep was fraught with nightmares; and when he was awake it was near impossible to lose himself in the paperback novels he had sentimentally collected over the years.

So, he waited.

He cleaned their little homestead as best he could with his one arm; he folded sheets and picked wildflowers to put in old containers, smiling at the thought of her bending to smell them.

He lay in the two cots he had pushed together at night, breathing in her scent.

Sometimes, when she had been gone more than two nights, he fancied that just uttering “Hummingbird” would bring the strongest memory of her touch.

And if he cried in the wee hours, then no one had to know, he could keep that secret in the battered heart that she had restarted.

And when she finally came back from bartering with the gems they’d harvested, he swore that just the sight of her rendered him deaf and blind to all else. He wrapped his arm around her, burying his face in the sweet curve where her neck met her shoulder.

“Kevva knows I’ve hungered for your touch, Hummingbird. Can’t go so long without you again.”

And she smiled against his mouth, sighing, and once again their house was a home.


End file.
